


To Be The Very Best

by Snugglebuttkitten



Category: Miraculous Ladybug, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Developing Relationship, Dragon Kagami Tsurugi | Ryuko, Falling In Love, Friends to Lovers, Gen, Multimouse, OOC Adrien Agreste, Past Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Past Relationship(s), Pokemon, Post-Break Up, Snake Luka Couffaine | Viperion, Vipermouse, lukanette endgame
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:41:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 15,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26559910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snugglebuttkitten/pseuds/Snugglebuttkitten
Summary: Ultimate Pokemon Strike. The biggest tournament in the Pokemon World. Only the best of the best get invited to compete here, and Marinette Dupain-Cheng (or Ladybug as she was more commonly known) was the very best. For years, she and her partner Chat Noir were legends. They were unbeatable... until it all came crashing down. The breakup of Ladybug and Chat threw the whole world for a loop, but no one was hit harder than Marinette.Now, three years later, Marinette has steered clear of UPS, allowing the newest duo of Chat Noir and Ryuko to claim victory year after year in her absence. But when a well meaning Alya signs Marinette up for this years UPS Tournament under the name Multimouse, she quickly realizes she'll do whatever it takes to reclaim her spot on the leaderboard. Even if that means taking on a new partner. Even if that means facing off against her ex boyfriend and his new girlfriend.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Kagami Tsurugi, Alya Césaire/Nino Lahiffe, Luka Couffaine/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 61
Kudos: 91





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Literally, I have been trying and failing to write for WEEKS. Anything to get me back into writing. I have planned and plotted so many possibly stories, I have tried to go back and continue old stories, and NOTHING worked until tonight when this damn idea popped into my head and suddenly it was like my writers block washed away to nothing.
> 
> So, without further ado, have the Lukanette/Vipermouse Pokemon AU that literally nobody asked for XD

_ “I’m sorry, Marinette. I just… I just don’t love you the way I used to.”  _

_ Marinette flinched back. Whether it was from his words or the clash of thunder that seemed to punctuate them, she couldn’t be entirely sure. All she did know was that it felt like the world had just been yanked out from under her. Adrien stared down at her, green eyes filled with concern, but he was right. She could see that there was a distance in his gaze, a chasm of space that hadn’t been there before. He was looking at her as one might look at a stranger. She sucked in a ragged breath, stepping away from him as her heart squeezed painfully. _

_ “You… you can’t be serious,” she whispered, staring up at him almost in desperation. “We’ve been together since middle school. After all we’ve been through together, all we’ve accomplished, how can you say that?” She knew she sounded pitiful, but she couldn’t bring herself to care. She and Adrien had been inseparable since they were thirteen and had teamed up in their very first UPS Junior League. That summer had been so fun. They had spent hours training together every day, learning each other’s fighting styles, their strengths and weaknesses’. They had always complimented each other so well. His weakness had been her strength and vice versa. It had made them a nearly unbeatable team, had allowed them to quickly move up the ranks until they surpassed the Junior League and competed together in their very first UPS Tournament. For seven years, Ladybug and Chat Noir had been unstoppable and Marinette had loved every single second of it. After that first win, Adrien had taken her face in his hands and kissed her like his life depended on it and they had been together ever since. She wasn’t even sure if she knew how to function without Adrien. He was the biggest constant in her life and now… now he just didn’t love her anymore? _

_ Adrien looked away, shame crumpling his face as he nodded. She didn’t think it possible for him to hurt her more than he already had, but his next words were like the final nail in her coffin. “I met someone. When I visited the Kanto Region last Summer with Father. We kept in touch all these months and I just…” He trails off, seeming to hesitate at saying his next words out loud. Marinette’s voice is barely more than a breath when she fills in what he is too scared to put out there. _

_ “You love her.” _

_ “Yes,” Adrien confirms, lifting his eyes back to hers. Despite his hesitation at voicing his feelings aloud, there is a resoluteness in his gaze that makes the raven-haired girl believe him. He really does have feelings for this girl he met in Kanto. _

_ “Who is she?” Perhaps she is a glutton for punishment but she can’t help but ask anyway. She already had a feeling she knows who he is talking about, but she needs to hear him say the words. To confirm what she had been trying to ignore for the better part of a year. _

_ “Kagami. It’s Kagami Tsurugi,” he admits softly and again his eyes drop to the ground. Marinette nods even though she knows he isn’t looking at her. _

_ “You said she was just a friend,” she says monotonously, shifting her own gaze off to the side. How many times had she asked him about Kagami, worried their friendship was more than she was being led to believe? How many times had he reassured her that Kagami was just a friend, nothing more?  _

_ “She was… at first,” he insists, though she isn’t sure whether he is trying to convince her or if he is trying to convince himself at this point. “I don’t know, Mari. I didn’t mean for this to happen but Kagami… she understands me in a way no one else does. She grew up a lot like the way I did and father approves and…” He stops talking when she scoffs derisively, perhaps surprised that such a harsh sound would escape the usually gentle girl. _

_ “Of course he does,” she sneers, rolling her blue eyes heavenward as the skies open up and the first large raindrop splashes upon her pale cheeks. Gabriel Agreste had never approved of her and Adrien being together and had tried to come between them multiple times over the course of their seven year relationship. She had lost track of the number of times Gabriel had threatened to disown Adrien, or Adrien threatened to move out, all because they were together. She had naively thought that if their relationship could withstand all of that, it could withstand the test of time too. Clearly she had been wrong. _

_ “Mari, please, you have to understand-” Adrien looks at her sadly, shoulders drooping. It’s a look he has used on her many times, one that would usually have her scrambling to fix whatever she had done to make him look so defeated. Not this time. If anything, it only steeled her spine even more. _

_ “Don’t you ‘Mari’ me. I loved you. I  _ still _ love you, Adrien. And I trusted you when you told me that she was just a friend. You lied, and that’s on you. Not on me,” she said, stepping back once more as the rain picked up. She barely noticed the water soaking through her clothes. The pain she felt in her heart far outweighed everything else in that moment. _

_ “I never meant to hurt you,” the man in front of her pleaded. Marinette shook her head, glad for the rain because at least it hid the tears as they spilled over and began to trail down her face. _

_ “But you did. You did hurt me, Adrien,” she whispered, shaking her head. A few strands of blue black hair escaped her pigtails and became plastered to her face but she couldn’t muster up the effort to wipe them away right now. _

_ “Can’t we talk about this? I still want you in my life, Mare. We’re Ladybug and Chat Noir, remember? That means something,” he reached towards her and this time she definitely flinched back. The wounded kitten look he gave her tugged at her heart but she shook her head and stiffened her spine. _

_ “You’re wrong. It  _ meant _ something. But not anymore. I can’t be partners with someone I don’t trust. Ladybug and Chat Noir are over,” she whispered with a shake of her head. Turning on her heels, Marinette hurried down the steps that led up to the gym where she had spent countless hours training, laughing, and cuddling with Adrien Agreste. It was where they had first met, both young hopefuls entering Professor Fu’s Training Course in hopes of becoming the next big names in the Pokemon World. It was where they had first become friends, where they had first decided to pair up for the UPS Junior League. It was where they were, after that very first win, that Adrien had so impulsively kissed her and it was where he had officially asked her to be his girlfriend. And now? Now it was also the place where they broke up.  _

  
  


**3 Years Later**

_ Beep, Beep, Beep, Beep! _ Marinette Dupain-Cheng groaned, slapping blindly at her bedside table where she knew her alarm clock ought to be. It felt far too early for her alarm to be going off, but then again she hadn’t gotten home until late last night and therefore had gotten much less sleep than she would have liked. Scrunching up her face, she stretched even further in search of her alarm clock, hoping to avoid opening her eyes for at least another hour. Her fingers brushed against the round shape and a triumphant sound escaped her, muffled by her pillow as she finally hit the snooze button. Unfortunately the movement didn’t stop the sound. What it did do, however, was cause her to lose her balance and topple face first out of her bedroom’s loft. Her undignified squawk was punctuated by the continuous  _ beep, beep, beep, beeping  _ that was still echoing loudly through her room. Whimpering pitifully, Marinette pushed herself up to her knees and finally cracked her eyes open as she reached up to rub her injured nose. Bright light flooded through the skylight above her bed causing her to squint and blink rapidly for a few moments until her eyes adjusted and finally landed on the true source of the beeping. 

A wide, impish grin spread across her best friend, Alya’s, face as the girl finally silenced the loud alarm that had apparently been coming from her phone. Squinting, sleep and confusion muddling her brain, Marinette tried to think whether she had been expecting Alya or not but she was coming up blank. There was no good earthly reason her friend should be here at-she cast a swift glance at the clock on her desk and nearly groaned again-six thirty in the morning. Shifting her gaze back to her friend, she sank back onto her haunches and uttered a single, plaintive word. “ _ Why?” _

“You have to get ready, we don’t want to be late!” Alya responded cheerfully, practically skipping over to Marinette’s wardrobe and flinging the doors open. Her Alolan Vulpix, Flurry, trotted at her heels and together they began to rifle through the ravenette’s closet as she continued to stare on, dumbfounded. Late?  _ Late!? _ It was Saturday. Her day off. The only place she had to  _ be _ today was back in her bed. Especially when she had stayed late at the gym last night to help one of Master Fu’s students. Manon was sixteen and extremely dedicated to becoming the best Pokemon Trainer she could be. Marinette had mainly agreed to stay late because she knew Manon; she had babysat her from the time that she was six up until she was thirteen and her mother deemed her old enough to stay home alone after school. Besides, Manon and her partner, a Banette she called Puppet, were pretty skilled for their age. Manon had even won the UPS Junior League last year, and this year she was aiming to enter the singles division of the main tournament. She had wanted help working out a few kinks for a new combo she intended to use during her entrance fight in hopes of impressing the judges and Marinette had been powerless to say no to those big brown puppy dog eyes. Some things never change.

“Alya it’s  _ Saturday _ . I don’t have to be anywhere today,” she whined piteously, hoping that if she sounded sorry enough that maybe her friend might take pity on her and leave her out of whatever scheme she had cooked up. And it was a scheme, there was no doubt about that. One look at the twinkle in Alya Cesaire’s eyes and Marinette knew she wanted less than nothing to do with whatever she had up her sleeve.

“Yes, you do. Put this on,” she ordered, tossing something out of the wardrobe. Marinette caught it reflexively and held it up with a frown. It was a dress she had made a few weeks ago when inspiration had struck. The dress with a soft baby pink with gray accent panels on the sides. She had even made a pair of gray tights to go with it and, paired with her pink ballet flats it made a cute, stylish outfit. Perfect for a first… her eyes narrowed immediately with suspicion and she lowered the dress to give her a calculating look.

“Alya, if this is another one of your set ups I swear I’ll-” she began but her auburn-haired friend quickly waved off her concerns.

“It’s not, I promise,” she assured, closing the wardrobe and heading to her vanity to begin sorting through her makeup bag.

“Good because I told you, I am nowhere near ready to start dating again,” she said, shaking her head with a sigh.

“I totally understand, girl. You and Adrien dated like forever and I’m sorry if I’ve seemed pushy these last two years but you know I only want what’s best for you, right?” She glanced up from the makeup bag and Marinette nodded, getting to her feet with a relieved smile.

“I know, Alya. And I appreciate it, I do,” she assured, setting the dress aside and reaching for the hem of her sleep shirt. Whatever Alya had planned, it couldn’t possibly be worse than another blind date so she might as well get it over with so that she could take a nap later on!

“Good, because I realize that it isn’t a boyfriend you need. What you  _ need _ is to get back on the Ponyta, so to speak. Which is why I signed you up for the UPS Tournament. Your entrance battle is today,” she said, turning around to beam at her friend.

In the center of the room, Marinette froze halfway out of her shirt and stared at her friend with rapidly mounting horror. This was so much worse than a blind date.

  
  
  


“Remind me why I’m doing this again?” Luka Couffaine frowned, staring dubiously at his reflection in the floor length mirror affixed to the back of his sister’s bedroom door. He could see the reflections of his sister and her girlfriend peering over his shoulder, both eyeballing his outfit with thoughtful expressions on their faces. The outfit itself wasn’t even that different from what he usually wore. Sure, the hoodie was newer and much nicer than the one he typically wore everyday, a deep teal in color with the design of a snake head on the front, mouth open to show razor sharp fangs. His jeans were newer as well, but other than that they looked exactly like the other seven pairs of dark wash, stylishly ripped jeans that he wore. His sneakers were the same. Old, scuffed, and duck taped in some places and he hadn’t done anything new to his hair. The only really out of the ordinary things about his appearance were the colored contacts his sister had insisted he put in, making his eyes appear yellowish green with a slitted pupil, and the teal, snakeskin domino mask Rose had practically forced upon him.

“Because you owe me a favor,” Juleka offered, brushing back her purple bangs and giving him a subdued smile. Luka’s brow furrowed. Technically, that was true. Juleka had covered for him at the music shop they owned a few weeks ago when he had gotten a last minute out of town gig with a band he occasionally played with. Their guitarist had been unavailable and Luka hadn’t played with a band in nearly six months so he was itching for the chance to really jam out with some fellow musicians. Even so, he wasn’t sure how  _ that _ equated to a favor like  _ this _ . Crossing his arms, he turned to face her and Rose and offered up a dubious look.

“I fail to see how that favor comes anywhere close to what you’re asking  _ me _ to do,” he pointed out. It wasn’t that he was planning to refuse, but he would like to know why his sister was trying to get him to participate in the UPS Tournament when she was well aware of how he felt about it. Not that he actually had anything against UPS. Luka enjoyed Pokemon battles as much as the next person and had a fairly decent team from when he was younger and had gone on a very brief Pokemon Journey of his own. He still trained and battled with them from time to time, he just never had the same passion for battling that other people had and certainly not to the degree that he would ever consider signing up for UPS. Ultimate Pokemon Strike was where the best trainers in the world competed for a chance to be crowned the best of the best. The competition was fierce, regardless of whether you signed up as a single or a double. He had friends who had competed in UPS and they had spun horror stories about the competition. Stories of competitors trying to sabotage one another, even going so far as to injure each other or steal pokemon to get other players disqualified. Even when he was younger, he hadn’t wanted to play those sorts of games.

That being said, he would be lying if he didn’t admit that there was a time when he actually enjoyed watching UPS and even had a few favorites among the regular trainers. Rena Rogue and Carapace had been two of his favorites. A fire type trainer and a water type trainer who had started off in the Singles Division but eventually paired up in the Doubles Division. Then there was Ladybug. She had ever been in the Singles Division; she came out swinging with her partner Chat Noir at her back. He had never much cared for Chat Noir but Ladybug had always been a vision to watch. If there was ever a trainer he wanted to be like, it was her. Her passion and the bond she shared with her pokemon, especially her Ledian, was rivaled by no one. On the battlefield, she was like an avenging Angel, but it was her personality in interviews that really drew him to her. In battle, she was a raging inferno. Fiercely determined and dauntless in the face of her enemies. In interviews, she was the polar opposite. Sweet and bubbly like spun sugar, she radiated youth and light and positivity. It had been such a shame when she disappeared from the tournament circuit, not long after the announcement that she and Chat Noir would no longer be partners.

Not long after, Chat Noir had begun competing with a new partner, a dragon type specialist who called herself Ryuko. The way they practically hung off each other in interviews always made him irrationally angry on behalf of Ladybug. It was pretty clear, to him anyway, that the reason their partnership ended was because their relationship had. And while he wasn’t often one to place bets, he would easily wager that Ryuko had been in the picture long before the breakup became official. It would explain why Ladybug dropped off the grid completely, where before she would make frequent public appearances throughout the year between tournaments at local gyms, smaller competitions, and even children hospitals and various charity events. He hadn’t watched UPS very much since Ladybug disappeared and that made Juleka’s request even more bizarre.

“We have a friend. She used to be on the circuit a long time ago but she dropped out due to personal reasons. A mutual friend is trying to convince her to compete this year; we think returning to competing will cheer her up. She tries to hide it, but she’s been really depressed lately. Unfortunately there aren’t any more single spots open on the roster so she needs a partner to compete,” Rose is the one who finally answers, her wide, hopeful blue eyes drilling into his far more skeptical ones.

“She doesn’t have anyone else who can compete with her?” He asked, hesitating slightly. The thought of competing in UPS is unappealing but he has always been a sucker for a damsel in distress.

“No, our mutual friend already has a longstanding partner and, well… Juleka and I, we’ve never been the best trainers. You know that,” Rose shrugged and smiled ruefully. Luka sighed, resigned to the fact that he was going to have to compete in UPS this year. He really did owe Juleka and he never had been good at turning down people who needed his help. If this girl really did need his help then he would do his best.

“Okay, okay, I’ll do it just this once. Who is this friend? Do I know her?” He asked. He knew most of Rose and Juleka’s friends from their school days, especially since he used to be in a band called Kitty Section with several of them. Rose and Juleka exchanged a look that he couldn’t quite interpret.

“She would rather remain anonymous. But our mutual friend says she will be competing under the name Multimouse.” Juleka finally said after a long, silent debate between her and Rose. Luka nodded slowly, eyes shifting back to the mirror to take in his appearance once again. The color scheme, the snake on his hoodie, and the snakeskin mask… he grinned as his new stage name came to him in a flash. This would be just like performing in a band, albeit with Pokemon instead of instruments. The costumes, the masks, the alter egos, the crowds of adoring fans. He could do this, no problem.

“Just call me Viperion,” he said, lips quirking up into a rueful smile. Maybe this wouldn’t be so bad. Hell, maybe he’ll get lucky and Ladybug will be out there, somewhere, watching him debut. Maybe he will get to inspire her for once, instead of her being the one to inspire him. After all, stranger things have happened.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was gonna do a full Vipermouse battle here but the chapter was getting too long

The UPS Headquarters, where the entrance battles were held each year, was located in Lumiose City, the Capital of the Kalos Region. That meant that Marinette and Alya didn’t have to travel very far. Her parents lived in a small village not too far from Lumiose, where they ran a popular bakery. They often catered events and functions in the city, so they had wanted to stick close by and after the break up, Marinette had moved back into her old family home to get her bearings and figure out what she wanted to do next. She had ended up staying far longer than she originally intended, filling her days with helping out at the bakery, tending to her parents farm Pokemon, and assisting Professor Fu at the gym. It certainly wasn’t the grand, exciting life that she had led before the breakup, but it had been a nice change of pace and she had grown comfortable in her routine. That being said, even though she lived relatively close by it had been over three years since Marinette had last set foot in the UPS HQ. The building, located a few blocks from the Lumiose Gym, wasn’t anything spectacular. It was a tall, dome-shaped building designed to look like a Pokeball with an open air stadium at its center to hold battles. The UPS Tournament would take them all over the world, but it started and ended here in Lumiose City. Standing outside now, looking up at the building that was once achingly familiar and completely foreign at the same time, it was like her stomach was suddenly full of lead. She felt sick, memories struggling to break through the mental wall she had put up the day she had walked away from Adrien Agreste. Even just the thought of his name caused her stomach to twist into painful knots.

“Marinette, you can do this. No one will even know your true identity,” Alya said, placing a hand on the girl’s shoulder. She was already decked out in her Rena Rouge outfit which consisted of black spandex capris, a white tank top, an orange hoodie and matching mask and a headband with two fox ears protruding from it. Marinette had designed the outfit years ago. They were supposed to be meeting Alya’s boyfriend, Nino, in the lobby alongside this mysterious new partner that Alya had mentioned on their way over. That was another reason her feet seemed rooted to the spot. Marinette had never partnered with anyone _except_ Adrien. If Alya had signed her up in the Singles Division, she might have been a little less anxious but a new partner? Their entrance battle was _today_! She didn’t know anything about her new partner. Not his strengths or his weaknesses, not his battle style. Partners trained together for a reason. Much like the partnership between a trainer and their pokemon, open communication is vital for the success of a partnership and Alya’s asking her to go into this completely blind. She doesn’t even know if she and this guy are compatible. What if she totally hates him? What if he hates her? What if-

“ _-inette_ . Marinette, _breath_!” Alya gives her a rough shake, jolting her back into the here and now. “Girl, you are spiralling so hard. I promise, you and Viperion will do great! All you have to do is beat two teams to make it into the first round, and since they think you’re both newbies, you’ll get paired up with another newbie pair. It will be fine, I promise.” Alya sounds so confident and Marinette aches to believe her but she is so nervous. She’s battled a bit since her breakup and she helps out at the gym a lot but she hasn’t battled seriously in three years. She and her Pokemon are bound to be rusty and she isn’t sure she could take the humiliation if she and her new partner were to totally bomb today. She doesn’t even know why she agreed to do this in the first place but Alya has a way of whittling down her resistance until there’s nothing left to do but give in.

“Alya, I’m scared. What if I can’t do this? What if I’m not as good as I used to be,” she finally whispered, pinning her friend with wide, frightened blue eyes. Alya’s face is gentle and understanding when she pulls her friend in for a hug.

“Impossible. You might be going by a new name, but you’re still Ladybug. Trust in yourself, and trust in me. This guy might not be a professional trainer but he’s good. Really good and he is more than willing to let you take the lead and call the shots. I promise, you can do this,” she says with such conviction that the darker haired girl finds herself compelled to believe her. Marinette finds herself nodding slowly and finally forces herself to take the first step towards the looming building. There are already plenty of people standing around outside talking as they await the commencement ceremony, and Marinette isn’t surprised to see some familiar faces as well as a few new ones. Everyone has to participate in the entrance battles, but experience and skill factors heavily in how you’re originally paired up. As they approach the front doors, she takes the time to mentally take note of a few of the people she recognizes off the top of her head. King Monkey is easy to spot. He is a fairly large dude, tall and muscular. With his partner, Mankey, he stands toe to toe with Bunnix, a pixie-like girl with pink hair and hard blue eyes and her partner, Cinderace. Pegasus, a dark skinned boy with glasses along with his Mudsdale, stand nearby. He wears his dirty blonde hair in dreads and tied back into a ponytail.

She has battled against all three of them before. King Monkey and Bunnix usually partner up, but from time to time Pegasus will sub in for one of them for one reason or another. She’s also seen them battle in the Singles Division before and briefly wonders which it will be today. Not far from them, she recognizes Queen Bee, a tall blonde haired girl with her Vespiquen and her partner Vanisher, a petite redhead who partners with a Gengar. She has always steered clear of Queen Bee. She’s an entitled, self-centered girl who treats Vanisher like a servant and likes to bully the other contestants. As she and Alya push through the front doors, she recognizes Illustrator with his Smeargle. Usually a single division player and a bit of a loner, she is surprised to see him standing with another boy she doesn’t recognize. The boy wears a red hoodie and jeans with a basic black and white domino mask surrounding bright green eyes. She doesn’t see his partner pokemon and wonders what it is. Beyond them are a few other newcomers and near the check-in desk she spots Carapace and a boy she doesn’t recognize. Carapace, Alya’s boyfriend and partner, wears a pair of black running shorts, a white tank top and a dark green hoodie styled to look like a turtle shell. His ‘mask’ is more of a pair of orange glasses and his Politoed sits at his feet. Like Alya, he has caramel brown skin and he prefers to keep his hair cropped short. Alya rushes up to meet him while Marinette follows at a slower pace, taking the time to study her potential new partner.

The reason for his name is immediately apparent in the snakehead featured on his teal hoodie, as well as the subtle snakeskin design on his mask. His dark skinny jeans are ripped, his sneakers are falling apart and his hair is a shaggy mess beneath his hood. And he's tall. Easily a few inches over six feet, where Marinette barely clears an even five. Adrien was only a couple inches taller than her so the height difference will probably take some getting used to

. As she approaches, his eyes shift to her and she notes that he is wearing contacts to make his eyes appear more snake-like. It’s a nice touch, and she supposes that with her fashion prowess she could probably find or make him something more suitable to wear. She needs to make herself an actual costume anyway. The man steps away from Carapace and Rena, who are far more interested in each other, and extends a hand. Despite the snake eyes, his height, the blue tipped hair and the black nails, when he smiles she finds that he isn’t nearly as intimidating as she originally expected and she finds herself relaxing just a little bit in his presence.

“You must be Multimouse. I’m Viperion,” he introduces himself and she can’t help but notice the dimples that flash on both sides of his mouth when he smiles at her. She smiles back, albeit more hesitantly and places her hand in his. Like his height, his hand dwarfs her own. They’re large hands with long graceful fingers and are rough with calluses. Adrien’s hands were always baby smooth.

“It’s nice to meet you,” she says, a faint blush burning across her cheeks as he smiles down at her.

“You too,” he returns, releasing her hand and shoving his hands into his hoodie pockets. “So Rena says you used to compete under a different name?” He asks, head tipping slightly to the side like an inquisitive puppy. The words make Marinette stiffen, a bolt of unease sliding down her spine as she wonders how much Alya actually told him, but before she can spiral again he quickly adds, “you don’t have to tell me your old name, of course. I just meant that you probably know more about competing here than I do, so I’m more than happy to follow your lead.”

It takes her a minute to push back the panic enough to respond but eventually she nods. “Thank you. Yeah, I’ve competed a few times. Normally partners would have months to train together and learn each other’s training styles but we don’t have that luxury right now so we’ll have to learn as we go along and try not to trip each other up.”

Viperion nods in agreement, hands reaching for his belt to grab one of the six Pokeballs hooked there. “Do we battle with our full team or…”

“We will during the later battles. During the entrance battles, each trainer gets a single pokemon. Following that, there will be three preliminary elimination rounds where each trainer is allowed three pokemon each. The Semi-Finals and the Finals, you can use your full team. Pokemon are registered at check in, so during the early rounds when you can’t use your full team, you want to be careful about who you pick. There aren’t substitutions once they’re registered.” Marinette considers whether she forgot anything important but she hasn’t watched or been in a UPS fight in three years so she’s a little rusty. Viperion doesn’t seem to mind though, nodding along thoughtfully.

“Well, my first Pokemon will likely be Sass, my Serperior,” he says with a shrug.

“Perfect. I’ll probably use Ti-” Marinette stops herself before blurting out her main Pokemon’s name. Tikki is her Ledian, and has been her partner for ten years. But she was also Ladybug’s partner and anyone who saw her would likely know that Multimouse and Ladybug are one in the same. Even if she used a false name, Tikki looks different from other Ledian. Namely the spot on top of her head is far bigger than any Ledion Marinette’s ever seen before, and her colors have always seemed more intense. She can’t risk using Ledian, not if she wants to keep her identity a secret. Thinking fast she says the first Pokemon that pops into her head. “Mullo, my Dedenne.”

“Awesome. Should we go get checked in? Maybe we’ll have enough time before our first match to do a little training together? A quick battle might provide some insight on one another’s battle styles,” he suggests. Marinette nods. It’s a good idea and she’s surprised she didn’t think of it herself. She’s off her game today but that’s probably because there is almost a 100 percent chance that she is going to run into Adrien and Kagami today. Everyone has to participate in the entrance battles. He must be here, somewhere, and the thought of seeing him after over three years twists her stomach in knots but she pushes the feeling down and tries to center herself. For better or worse, she’s here now and she finds that despite her hesitations she does want to do well. She wants this chance to prove that she is still the best of the best.

  
  


Luka’s first impression of Multimouse is that she’s small. Really small. So small, in fact, that he wonders if she really is the same age as his sister. She is a little taller than Rose, he supposes, slender and fair skinned with a dusting of freckles visible along the edge of her pink and gray mask. Maybe its her eyes that make her appear so young and inexperienced. They're huge and have a doe-like quality, the shade of Cornflowers. Her raven hair is tied to the top of her head in twin buns that remind him of mouse ears and she is wearing a knee-length pink and gray dress, gray tights, and pink ballet flats. A white belt is looped around her waist, showcasing her six Pokeballs. Personality wise, Multimouse seems shy and withdrawn. She seems to hesitate and second guess herself a lot. Juleka and Rose had insisted that she was an incredible trainer but he has to wonder if that is true. She looks like a strong wind could blow her over. Check in had gone without issue. She had stammered and blushed a bit as she offered her stage name, her age (twenty three) and the Pokemon she was competing with today before stepping back and allowing him to check in as well. The receptionist had thanked them and issued a warning about staying close, as they would be announcing the lineup within the next hour or so. She was more than happy to point them towards a back hall of the building where a row of practice rooms stood empty and forgotten.

He wasn’t sure where Rena and Carapace had gone, but that was fine with him. He would rather put all of his focus on this battle. It would determine how they worked together moving forward. Flipping on the lights, he shut the door behind them and turned to survey the room. It looked like a fairly standard pokemon field, hard-packed dirt with white chalk marking the boundaries and the center of the field. Multimouse moved to the far end of the field while he remained on the side closer to the door. She had been fairly quiet so far and he got the impression that she wasn’t entirely thrilled to be competing today. He had a feeling Rena Rogue was the reason for their presence here today. He had never actually met her before but if her television persona was anything like her real life one, he would bet people had a hard time telling her no.

“You ready?” He asked, toying with the Pokeball that held his dearest friend and partner, Sass. He had gotten Sass when he left Lumiose on his Pokemon Journey years ago. He had received the Pokemon from Professor Fu and had been more than a little excited that his very first Pokemon also happened to be a rare Shiny version of an otherwise common starter pokemon. Technically, Snivy wasn't a starter for the Kalos Region, but Professor Fu had noticed how fascinated Luka had been watching the little creature and made an exception. Instead of dark green, Sass had been more of a deep teal blue color. The girl across from him gives a jerky nod, fingers flexing anxiously around the Pokeball she held, further confirming his fears that she isn’t nearly as confident in battle as Juleka had implied. At least they would get this over with quickly. Sweet as she seemed, he doubted they would make it past today in the tournament. He almost felt bad for her. Shaking off these thoughts, he released his partner in a flash of light. When the light cleared, his Serperior towered over the battlefield, dark blue with a neon green belly and head. His body was loosely curled, his crimson eyes half mast, but Luka knew he could strike swiftly and without warning when he wanted to. Across from him, Multimouse took a deep breath, seeming to give herself a silent pep talk before tossing what appeared to be a luxury ball into the air. In a hail of purple sparkles, her partner appears and his eyebrows inched up slightly. 

Of course he knew what a Dedenne was; they were fairly common to the Kalos Region. He had simply forgotten how miniscule they were. The size difference between Sass and Mullo was even more comical than the difference between him and Multimouse and he had to wonder how strong it really was. He knew size didn't necessarily guarantee a pokemon would win but come on, this was a little ridiculous. Surely she had better Pokemon than this? He couldn't recall a trainer ever entering UPS with a Dedenne as their partner but then, he had also only paid attention to a few key players. To give it credit, Mullo appeared wholly at ease on the battlefield, even while facing an opponent a hundred times bigger than he was. His fur was bright orange with red cheek pouches, black whiskers, and large black ears. A long black tail waved behind him in a serpentine motion and he appeared more focused on cleaning his ears than actually preparing to battle. Viperion suppressed a sigh, silently wondering if his temporary partner was really serious about this battle or not but it wasn't his place to critique her choice of partners so he wisely kept his mouth shut and instead made a universal go ahead gesture.

“Ladies first,” he offered, noting with a hint of interest that his new partner's spine seemed to straighten almost imperceptibly at his words.

"Don’t hold back on my account," she said, blue eyes narrowing. She still appeared slightly nervous and reluctant to be here but there was a hint of stubbornness and determination in her expression that hadn’t been there before. Huh.

"It's called chivalry," he responded, lips curving slightly in what some might call a smirk.

"Chivalry is all well and good but it has no place on the battlefield," the girl retorted and it was faint but he swore he saw the faint flickering of a flame in her eyes as she glared at him. Perhaps there was more spirit to this girl than he originally gave her credit. There was only one way to find out, he decided with a sharp nod.

"Sass, use Dragontail!"

  
  
  
  


Despite the fact that it was what she had wanted, the attack still seemed to come out of left field and left Marinette off guard and scrambling. Serperior was a huge pokemon, far larger than Dedenne and a move like that could easily knock out the smaller pokemon. Luckily, Mullo was also quick on his feet and almost before the words were out of her mouth he was springing into action, leaping back deftly as Serperior’s Dragontail slammed into the ground where Mullo had been moments before. Eyes narrowing, Marinette found herself glaring across the battlefield at her opponent. She knew she had practically goaded him into attacking; she couldn’t help herself. That kind of chivalrous ‘ladies first’ bullcrap had reminded her so much of Adrien that she had spoken almost without thinking. At the same time, she couldn’t really regret that she had done it. In order to figure one another out, they had to really push each other to their limits, find out what made them tick. She and Adrien had been a formidable duo because they knew one another so well. Marinette knew exactly what to do to defeat Adrien and vice versa, and as such they were able to accurately compensate for the other’s shortcomings in battle. 

Mullo recouped quickly from the sudden attack, ears perked up as he surveyed his opponent with far more interest than he had before. Serperior, or Sass as Viperion had called him, was fast. Despite his size and weight he appeared to be quite agile and nimble as well and had the ability to strike quickly and mercilessly. He had size on his side, which might be enough to tip the odds in his favor. His trainer stood behind him, body posture deceptively relaxed. He was almost slouching,, hands shoved deep in his hoodie pockets and his face appearing almost bored. But there was a sharpness, an alertness in his gaze that told her he was just as ready to strike as his pokemon was. The girl swallowed, trying to shove down the nerves threatening to overwhelm her. She couldn’t recall the last time she had felt anything but exhilaration when she stepped foot on the battlefield. Ladybug had never been nervous, had never second guessed herself. Multimouse on the other hand… it seemed that was all she was capable of doing. Perhaps sensing her hesitation, Viperion’s eyes hardened.

“Sass, Slam!” He called out. Again Serperior struck out, tail racing towards the much smaller pokemon and this time her order to dodge came too late. The attack caught Dedenne mid leap, slamming into the tiny pokemon and sending him crashing into the wall behind and to the left of his trainer. Marinette’s hand flew to cover her gasp of alarm and she rushed to crouch next to her pokemon. He looked stunned, but he hadn’t been knocked out. 

“Mullo, I’m so sorry,” she whispered, tears burning her eyes. The sound of footsteps approaching had her spine stiffening and she quickly dashed her tears away before turning to look up at her opponent.

“Is he okay?”

“He’ll be fine,” she mumbled, casting her gaze back towards where the small pokemon was already back on his feet and shaking himself off.

“That hit only landed because you hesitated,” Viperion said softly. “If you keep second guessing yourself, your Pokemon will be the ones to suffer.”

Marinette flinched at his words but she knew he was right. Mullo could have dodged that easily if she had been on her game. If she had reacted immediately, the way she would have years ago, he wouldn’t have delayed his dodge and he wouldn’t have nearly been knocked out. She didn’t want to be here. There were so many good memories here, all tainted by a single bad memory that took place three years ago. But maybe this was where she needed to be. She had once been arguably the best pokemon trainer of her generation. Maybe Alya was right. Maybe she had been in a slump for the last three years and the only way to dig her way out was to face her demons. But to do that, she had to learn to trust in herself and her pokemon again. Taking a deep breath, she gave a decisive nod.

“Lets go again,” she said, standing up and turning to her partner.

“Are you sure?” Viperion asked skeptically. Marinette looked at Dedenne and then back at Viperion. 

“Positive,” she all but growled. Something about her response must have pleased him because Viperion suddenly grinned, eyes shining with approval.

“Then let’s get to work.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lemme know what you think!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Marinette has her first run in with Chat Noir

Marinette and Mullo were both panting from exertion by the time an announcer came over the loudspeaker and requested all competitors return to the lobby to view the lineups. She was pretty sure she hadn’t battled that hard in over three years and it was true that she was a bit rusty, but once she had shoved her fears to the wayside most of her instincts had come rushing back. She had a feeling that Viperion had something to do with it. His calm, level-headed approach was soothing and so vastly different from Chat Noir’s reckless abandon. It was refreshing and his gentle guidance was just what the doctor ordered to whip her back into shape. Sure, she still had a long way to go but at least she was semi-confident that they might actually make it through the Entrance Battles today with their dignity intact. The pair made their way to the inhouse PokeCenter to quickly rest up their pokemon before joining the throngs of people crowding into the lobby where several screens showcased the first lineup of the day.

Marinette stood on her tiptoes, struggling to see over the heads of the crush of people filling the lobby but it was no use. She couldn’t see a thing. She was about to suggest they just step back and wait until the crowd thinned when Viperion pressed one hand to the small of her back and began to propel her through the crowd. She wasn’t sure if it was his height, or maybe just the sheer force of his presence but people seemed to move out of his way a lot quicker than they moved out of hers. They made it to one of the screens and Marinette swept her gaze across the lineup, finding that they were the second match of the day. According to this, they would be up against the duo of Stormy Weather and Mr. Pigeon. She hadn’t heard of them before and figured they were probably in the newbie group along with her and Viperion.

“So, what happens now?” Viperion asked, his voice sounding directly above her head. He still had his hand pressed against the small of her back and was practically hovering over her as if shielding her from the press of bodies around them.

“They’ll do a short commencement ceremony, and then the first battle will take place and go on from there. It looks like they’ll be alternating single and double battles,” she said, nodding to the screen. The first battle was between Animan and Pharaoh. They were both returners, though if she recalled correctly, neither had ever reached the semi finals.

“That makes sense. Do you want to continue training, or should we go watch the first battle?” He asked, finally taking a step back and retracting his hand now that most of the crowd had dispersed. Her back felt oddly cold without his hand there, but she pushed that odd feeling down and instead nodded towards the corridor that led to the stadium.

“We might as well watch. If we miss our turn we’ll be disqualified so we have to stick close,” she explained. Viperion nodded, inclining his head to indicate she should lead the way. She did just that, taking the lead as they walked through what appeared to be a labyrinth of twists and turns, eventually descending a long staircase and coming out into a long tunnel with a light at the end. She nodded towards the light. “That’s the entrance to the field, but if we go this way,” she led him the opposite direction and pushed through a door that sat alone at the end of the hall. The door opened into a large, comfortably furnished room with only one other door on the opposite side. Couches and chairs and beanbags littered a plushly carpeted floor and there were several large television monitors hanging on the walls that showed the field from multiple different angles. A long table filled with drinks and snacks sat along the back wall and the room was full of trainers eating, drinking, talking, and watching the monitors as the commencement ceremony began. “This is where all the trainers wait to be called onto the field,” she explained.

“Do they call us when they’re ready?” He asked, surveying the room curiously. Marinette nodded.

“An assistant will come in and call whoever is next and direct us to go through this door, or that one, depending on which side of the field they want us to enter,” she explained, stepping into the room and glancing around. She quickly took note that neither Kagami nor Adrien were in the room but she knew better than to hope they were skipping out this year. She had a feeling they would pop up the moment she let her guard down.

“You okay?” Viperion suddenly asked. Marinette silently wondered what expression she must have made for him to ask, but outwardly shook her head and offered a wane smile.

“All good here. Come on, let's mingle.” She didn’t wait for him to agree, instead stepping further into the room and approaching Carapace and Rena Rogue. The pair had claimed one of the seating areas for themselves, Rena perched on Carapace’s lap while stroking Flurry’s soft white fur.

“Multimouse, you made it! I was wondering where you and Snake Boy disappeared too,” Rena said, the first to spot them as they approached.

“We were getting in some last minute training,” she said, shooting a glance at Viperion. Looking puzzled, he quietly mouthed _‘snake boy?’_ and she shrugged and suppressed a giggle.

“Like you need it, but I’m glad you didn’t bail,” she said brightly. “Anyway, I hear you’re up second? Are you nervous?”

“Yes,” Marinette supplied at the same time Viperion responded, “no.” The pair shared another glance, lips twitching and eyes sparkling with a hint of amusement. When they turned back to Rena, her eyes glittered with interest.

“Well don’t be, babe. You’re going to wipe the floor with Stormy Weather and Mr. Pigeon,” the redhead scoffed, shaking out her fiery auburn mane. Her words piqued the darker haired girl’s interest.

“Is this their first competition?” She asked curiously.

“Naw, I think this is their fifth. You’ve faced off against them before with… well, you know. You don’t remember?” She asked, shooting a glance at Viperion before refocusing on Multimouse. The raven haired girl shook her head in confusion. “After you dropped out she and Birdbrain actually became a crowd favorite. They’re a kookie pair but they’re strong. I’m kinda surprised you got paired with them, actually.”

"Yeah, that does seem strange since this is our first competition together," Marinette agreed with a hint of nervousness. Before she could spiral, Viperion’s hand landed on her shoulder, squeezing slightly and silently reminding her that he had her back. She forced herself to take a deep breath and let it out slowly. She could do this. The pair took the couch next to the one Rena and Carapace occupied and turned their gazes to the screen where an announcer was currently explaining how the battles would go. Basically, in order to thin out the competition, teams or singles would compete in two battles today. If they lost even one battle, they would be disqualified and wouldn’t move onto the next round. It was pretty simple and straightforward and a great way to weed out the weaker trainers. Those who won today would travel to the Alola Region where, in a week’s time they would compete in the first of three rounds meant to eliminate players. The MC finished explaining the rules and then gestured for someone off screen.

“And now a word from last year’s champions, Chat Noir and Ryuko!”

  
  
  


Luka straightened up slightly as the MC introduced Chat Noir and Ryuko. He had only seen them battle once, the first year they had entered as a team. He had been curious about the new girl that Chat Noir had partnered with, wondering if she was anywhere near as good as Ladybug had been. The pair stepped into view. Chat Noir looked relaxed and easy going. His posture was loose and fluid, an easy grin lighting up his features. He wore black leather from head to toe, designed almost to look like body armor, with a leather domino mask, black cat ears, and even a belt tail to match. Black leather combat boots with steel toes made to look like cat paws, claw tipped gloves, and green cat eye contacts completed the look. He was a lanky man, slim but muscular, with a mop of shaggy blonde hair. His partner was the exact opposite of him. Her posture was stiff and formal and her eyes were the color of burnt sienna. Her outfit consisted of a red, form fitting bodysuit with black and yellow accents that matched her mask and the four horns that protruded from her chin-length blue black hair. She wasn’t scowling, but she wasn’t smiling either and there was a seriousness about her body language that made him question why she had paired up with a jokester like Chat Noir in the first place.

Ryuko only spoke when asked a direct question, but otherwise stood silent and aloof as Chat Noir commanded the conversation. He had an easy confidence, a self-assuredness about him that seemed to charm the crowd and the MC. It was easy to see why he was a crowd favorite. It was also pretty easy to see that he was completely confident that they would be winning for the fourth year in a row. Given the fact that they had yet to be beat since their debut three years ago, he was inclined to believe that as well. Glancing to his right, he opened his mouth to ask what Multimouse thought of Chat and Ryuko but the words died in his throat the second he got a good look at his partner. She looked as if she had seen a ghost, her skin pale and her expression stricken. His gaze shifted back to the screen as Chat and Ryuko waved their goodbyes before heading off the field.

Clearly, there was some history between those two and Multimouse and he tried to recall whether any prominent players had seemed particularly close to them over the last few years but he couldn’t recall any who stood out. When Chat and Ladybug were paired up, they had kept a fairly decent sided friend group that included Rena and Carapace. Since partnering with Ryuko, Chat had been far more closed off than he used to be. He was still friendly but he didn’t socialize quite as much with the other competitors and Ryuko barely even acknowledged other competitors unless they were engaged in combat. Even then she was distant and haughty, ignoring all attempts to drag her into conversation or taunt a rise out of her. If Multimouse had been a friend, it had to have been when Chat and Ladybug were a team. He was about to ask, but before he could the door on the far end of the room swung open and the pair in question stepped inside.

  
  
  


He was here. Of course he was here; she had known he would be. That still hadn’t prepared her to suddenly find herself locked in the same room with him. Marinette swallowed, her throat feeling as dry as the Sahara Desert. It had been years since she had heard his voice, but it still sounded exactly the same as she remembered. Her eyes flicked up, watching him from beneath her lashes as he stepped further into the room with _her_. He was wearing an easy smile as he greeted a few familiar faces, tugging Ryuko along behind him. She swallowed again, wishing the floor would open up and swallow her whole. Distantly, she was aware of Alya trying to talk to her, but it felt like she was underwater. She could see her lips moving but all she could hear was the roar of the waves in her ears. She couldn’t do this. It had been stupid to think she could. She wasn’t ready to face him. Maybe she never would be. She had to get out of here, before it was too-

“Hey, Carapace. Hey, Rena. How have you two been?”

-late. Marinette’s head lifted slightly, breath catching painfully in her throat as she looked up at her old boyfriend. He was leaning casually against the arm of the couch Rena and Carapace occupied, an open grin on his face. Ryuko stood at his side, their fingers entwined. Her lips were pulled into a tight, guarded smile that looked more like a grimace than anything else. Carapace smiled nervously, his eyes darting towards Marinette but his greeting was warm and friendly. Chat and Carapace had been best friends since middle school, after all. Rena, on the other hand, was glaring openly at the blonde. If she were an actual fox, her hackles would be raised and her teeth bared. She had been furious when Adrien had broken up with her for Kagami and had yet to forgive him the transgression against her best friend.

“Noir.” She responded stiffly, causing Adrien to flinch slightly at the venom in her voice. Perhaps trying to diffuse the tension, Carapace quickly stepped in and responded to the earlier question.

“We’ve been good! Training hard, same old,” he said with a shrug, darting another glance towards their two companions before looking back at Chat. Unfortunately the movement didn’t go unnoticed thid time and Adrien also focused his attention on the pair sitting on the other couch.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t even realize you guys weren’t alone! I’m Chat, nice to meet you,” the blonde said cheerfully, shrugging off the couch and stepping towards them with his hand extended.

Marinette froze like a deer in headlights, eyes fixed on the carpet beneath her feet as she urged herself to move, to do something other than just sit there like an idiot. But she couldn’t. It felt as if she were rooted to the spot. She inhaled shakily, closing her eyes and willing herself to react but before she could, Viperion reached past her and shook the blonde’s hand. “I’m Viperion. This is Multimouse. You’ll have to excuse her, she doesn’t like it when people break her concentration before a fight,” he lied smoothly. Marinette blinked open her eyes, peeking up at the man beside her in surprise. His gaze met hers briefly and he winked before returning his focus to Chat Noir.

“Oh geez, I’m sorry. I totally get it. I’ll leave you two alone, then. I look forward to seeing your battle!” Adrien responded cheerfully. Retracting his hand, the blond bid a quick goodbye to Rena and Carapace and then he and Ryuko wandered off. As his footsteps receded, Marinette let out a shaky breath that she didn’t realize she had been holding in the first place.

“Thank you,” she whispered, so quietly she wasn’t even sure her new partner heard her. It took him awhile to respond, but finally he did, speaking just as quietly as she had.

“Anytime, _Petit Souris_.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next up, Multimouse and Viperion take on their first opponents!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Multimouse and Viperion partake in their first battle as a team

The battle between Animan and Pharaoh didn’t last very long, but it was enough time for Marinette to step out of the room and regain her composure. By the time she returned, the screens showed that Pharaoh had been the winner and Animan could be seen storming angrily off the field. Viperion rose as she stepped back into the room, his gaze questioning but she gave a light shake of her head. Seeing Chat Noir had thrown her off her game but she wasn’t going to allow her feelings get in the way of their battle. As if on cue, a young woman popped into the room through the far door and called for them and their opponents. Marinette watched as their opponents rose. A young woman who appeared close in age to Marinette wearing a knee length black dress and black and white tights and gloves, and an older man wearing a gray, black, and pink bodysuit. The pair exited the room through the door with the assistant just as Viperion reached her.

“You ready?” He questioned. She took a fortifying breath and gave him a wane smile.

“As I’ll ever be,” she confirmed, preceding him as she stepped back through the door. Despite his much longer legs, Viperion matched his stride to hers so that she didn’t have to practically jog to keep up with him. They didn’t speak as they walked towards the light at the end of the tunnel, but the silence was comfortable. The light grew and grew the closer they walked, the roar of the crowd behind getting increasingly louder until they stepped out onto the field. Marinette had to blink rapidly for her eyes to adjust but her partner seemed unaffected, coolly surveying the crowded stands. Across from them, Stormy Weather and Mr. Pigeon were already making their way to the painted outline of the battle field at the center of the stadium. This field was made of grass, not hard-packed dirt. The pair crossed the field as well, coming to a half on their side of the battlefield.

“Now for the second battle of the day and our first Double Battle! Our trainers are making their entrances. In the red corner, we have fifth time competitors Stormy Weather and Mr. Pigeon! And in the blue corner, we have newcomers Multimouse and Viperion! Will Stormy and Mr. Pigeon wipe the floor with these newbies? Or will the newcomers stage a coup and steal the win!? We’re about to find out!” The MC knew what he was doing and his words only served to rile the crowd up. They shouted and cheered and stomped their feet, some of them clearly rooting for Stormy and Pigeon, but a few showing favoritism to the newcomers. Marinette took a deep, calming breath and toyed with the Luxury Ball containing Mullo. She imagined the crowd falling away, their cheers falling to a dull roar in the background of her mind. She couldn’t worry about them. All that mattered now were her, her partner, and their opponents.

“Alright, competitors! You will each be allowed one Pokemon. The battle is over when both Pokemon on one side are unable to battle,” the Referee took over, a headset projecting his voice for all to hear. “Trainers, begin!”

“Mullo, let’s get Squeaky!”

“Sass, scales slither!”

The two Pokeballs popped open at the same time, leaving Dedenne and Serperior side by side on the battlefield. Across from them, Stormy Weather had released a Weavile and Mr. Pigeon a male Unfezant. The Weavile flexed its claws eagerly, while Unfezant shook his red wattle threateningly. Mullo cocked his head to the side, eyeing the competition before scurrying up Sass’ back to perch on his head.

“Denene!”

“Serperior.”

Multimouse and Viperion shared a look, amusement in their eyes. The boy shrugged in a ‘what can you do’ motion before they both turned their attention back to the battlefield. The stands around them had gone deathly silent as if the entire audience was holding its breath, waiting to see who would make the first move. Even the light breeze seemed to have stopped in anticipation of the coming battle.

“Weavile, use Metal Claw!”

“Unfezant, Quick Attack!” The two opposing pokemon suddenly moved. Weavile raced toward them directly, keeping low to the ground. He held one paw out, already sharp claws lengthening and hardening into sharp steel. Unfezant took to the sky, shooting high into the air before diving toward its opponents, moving so fast it was barely a blue of gray and red. 

“Mullo, wait.”

“Sass, not yet.”

Multimouse and Viperion spoke at the same time, eyes narrowing as they watched their rapidly approaching opponents. Only when they were a few feet away did they give the order to move. “Now!”

“Sass, dodge and use Dragontail on Weavile!”

“Mullo, use Nuzzle on Unfezant!”

Like a spring wound too tight, Sass shot into the air and arced over the two pokemon as the unceremoniously crashed into each other head on. His tail glowed blue, whipping towards Weavile as it scrambled to its feet and sending it flying back towards its trainer. Mullo, on the other hand, leaped from Sass’s head at the peak of his jump, using his tail to control his fall as he landed on top of his intended opponent. His tiny paws delved deep into Unfezant’s feathers, clinging like a burr as the bird flapped his wings and shrieked and tried to dislodge him. Keeping his hold with his hind paws, Mullo began to rub rapidly against his face until his cheeks began to spark with electricity. He pressed his cheek against his opponent and it cried out as electricity raced through its body, temporarily paralyzing it. Leaping back deftly, Mullo resumed his spot on Sass’ head while across the field, Stormy Weather huffed angrily.

“Weavile, use Ice Beam to slow them down!” Stormy shouted. Weavile gave a sharp nod and again charged his opponents. As he drew closer, he opened his mouth, a glowing ball of ice beginning to form there. Viperion ordered Sass to dodge and again the large pokemon leaped up and twisted out of the way, but he was just a second too slow and despite his efforts the beam managed to catch the tip of his tail. Sass hissed, wincing as he landed and looked back at his tail. A small block of ice had formed there, clinging to blue leaves that sprouted from his tail.

“Denene?” Mullo followed his gaze, looking concerned but Sass looked forward again with a determined look on his face. Meanwhile, Unfezant had recovered from his paralysis and had rejoined Weavile on their side of the field.

“Oh no! It looks like Weavile managed to land a hit on Serperior with that ice beam, folks! Ice is super effective against grass types, so it is sure to slow this dynamic duo down. Whatever will they do next?” The MC chose that moment to say. Marinette glanced at her partner in concern but he looked completely unmoved by the MC’s ribbing, even going so far as to wink at her when he caught her eye.

“We had better wrap this up,  _ Petit Souris _ ,” he said, lips quirking up into a half smile before he refocused his yellow-green gaze on the battlefield once more. “Sass, use Leaf Storm!” Sass tipped his head in acknowledgement, leaping into the air once more and twisting his body around. The more he moved, the more glowing green leaves began to appear out of thin air, whipping around and around in circles and battering at their enemies. Weavile and Unfezent braced themselves against the onslaught of leaves, arm and wing listed to protect their faces but the sheer force of the wind and the bite of the sharp leaves proved too much and the both were knocked back, skidding across the ground in a tangled heap. The winds died down, the leaves disappearing as Sass landed.

“Don’t give them time to recover, Mullo! Use Thunder!” Marinette cried out. Mullo leaped from his partner's head and charged towards the two stunned pokemon, black tail streaming out behind him. His cheeks began to spark as dark clouds suddenly began to form out of nowhere. Mullo leaped into the air, a bolt of lightning shooting from the sky and striking him. Instead of harming him, though, it only seemed to increase his power and with a cry, he released that power towards his opponents with a thunderous clap. Weavile and Unfezant cried out, bodies contorting and writhing as the electricity pulsed through them before finally laying motionless. The ref jogged over, inspecting the pair before lifting a green flag towards Multimouse and Viperion.

“Unfezant and Weavile are unable to battle. Dedenne and Serperior are the winners!” He announced. There was a beat of silence in which both Stormy and Mir. Pigeon looked just as thunderstruck as their pokemon before the crowd erupted into a thunderous cheer for the two victors. Marinette blinked, dumbfounded, almost not believing that they had actually won their first battle until Viperion shook her gently, his eyes sparkling as he grinned down at her.

“We did it,  _ Petit Souris _ ! We won!” He said excitedly.

“We… we won?” Marinette echoed, looking back towards where their opponents were returning their Pokemon to their Pokeballs, almost as if she didn’t really believe him. Sass and Mullo came over, Mullo easily scaling his trainer to sit on her shoulder. His warm presence seemed to be enough to knock her out of her shock and she grinned as she blinked up at her partner. “Oh my god, we  _ won _ !” She laughed, throwing her arms around Viperion’s neck. He staggered slightly, caught off guard by the sudden moment but then laughed and hugged her back as the crowd continued to shout their names.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shoutout to my good friend Mininoire and reader @isitsusi on Tumblr. Realistically I know I have fans and I know a lot of people read my work. But the fact that people are bringing it up on other platforms unpromptes makes me so insanely happy and I want you and all my other readers to know I see you, and I appreciate the hell out of you.
> 
> When Mininoire showed me, I swear I didn't stop grinning all night lol so tysm I am so happy you're enjoying the story so far 💕

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Partially written and posted on Mobile so apologies for any spelling errors
> 
> Quick vote! You have 12-24hrs to vote on who battles in the next chapter.
> 
> A) Kagami and Adrien  
> B) Alya and Nino  
> C) Hawkmoth and Mayura  
> Or D) Volpina and Copy Cat
> 
> Edit to add this isnt a battle against Vipermouse, just who is battling when they return for their second battle.

Luka smiled subtly as he watched his new partner. This was the most relaxed and happy he had seen her since they met that morning. A cameraman had flagged them down before they could exit the field to interview them really quick and she was grinning openly as she responded to his questions. She no longer appeared as if she was holding the weight of the world on her shoulders and laughter seemed to bubble out of her freely as she affectionately scratched Mullo behind one ear. The cameraman was asking about their relationship, how they met, and how long they had been partners. He seemed both shocked and intrigued to find out they had just met that morning, especially considering how well they worked together. And they did work well together; surprisingly well if he did say so himself. Multimouse might have some self-confidence issues and she seemed to hold a lot of past trauma that seemed to intertwine heavily with the UPS Tournament. It was too soon for him to figure out exactly what her hang ups were. Regardless, she had far surpassed his expectations on the battlefield.

He had to admit she had surprised him. She was a quick thinker and she rolled with the punches. She was determined and her Pokemon seemed to respect and care for her a great deal. Despite his reservations about being in the competition, he had to admit that he was kind of looking forward to getting a chance to work with this young woman some more. He had a feeling that they would make an excellent team going forward and heck, maybe they even had a shot at winning this. The cameraman finished asking his questions and the pair made their way back towards the tunnel they had entered the field through, stepping out of the bright light and into the dimly lit hallway beyond. He had returned Sass to his Pokeball, intent on taking him upstairs and getting his tail fixed up by Nurse Joy, but Multimouse allowed Dedenne to remain on her shoulder.

“Are you using Mullo for your second battle as well?” He asked curiously as they walked further. Rather than go back into the room, they mounted the steps towards the Pokemon Center above. They wouldn’t have their second battle until later that evening which left a few hours to rest up their Pokemon and grab something to eat.

“No, he’s so small. I don’t want to push him too much too soon. I’ll be using my Furfrou,” she explained, reaching up to scratch behind Dedenne’s ear with one finger. “What about you?”

“I’ll probably stick to Sass for now. Don’t want to lay all my cards on the table, you know?” He said with a chuckle. The girl nodded and for a few minutes they continued on in silence. “I’m Luka, by the way.” Multimouse faltered, almost tripping over her own feet. She likely would have fallen if he hadn't reached out to steady her. Glancing down, he found her regarding him with wide, startled blue eyes, cheeks rapidly reddening. Removing his hand from where it gripped her elbow, he rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly. “Sorry. You don’t have to tell me your name if you don’t want to. It just feels weird for you to call me Viperion when it's just the two of us, since we're partners and all.”

“It’s… it’s not that, you just caught me off guard is all,” she said after a moment, shifting her blue gaze away to focus on the wall to her right. He nodded slowly, waiting a moment to see if she said anything else but she didn’t so he started walking again. They were almost to the Pokemon Center before she spoke again, her voice so quiet that he had to strain to hear her. “You can call me Mari.”

  
  
  


Mari. That seemed like an innocuous enough name. It was close enough to her real name so she wouldn’t get confused when someone called her that without giving away her true identity to someone like Adrien or Kagami. Peeking up at her partner as they walked side by side, she found a hint of a smile tracing his lips. He looked pleased at being able to put a name, a real name, to her face and she had to admit, she liked the idea as well. Although, every time he called her  _ Petit Souris _ she had to admit that she felt all warm and fluttery inside. The pair reached the Pokemon Center and handed their Pokemon over to the Nurse Joy before moving over to the wall of windows that looked out over Lumiose City to wait. It had been a while since Marinette had ventured into the city and she found that she had kind of missed it. There were so many people here. The city was always filled with so much life and energy in a way that the sleepy little village she grew up in never was.

“I hate the city,” Luka suddenly said, brows pulling down low over his eyes. Marinette glanced up at him, her own eyebrows inching up in surprise.

“How could anyone hate the city? There is so much going on at once. There are so many people, from all walks of life and they all live here, in the same city,” she pointed out, turning her gaze back toward the street below.

“Did you grow up here?”

“No, but I grew up nearby in Vaniville Town.”

“Really? We’re practically neighbors. My sister and I grew up in Aquacorde,” Luka grinned down at her and she found herself incapable of not smiling back.

“It would seem so. I wonder if we’ve met before...” She mused, slowly shifting her gaze back to the window. “But I don’t know, the small town life never really suited me. I used to live for the days my parents would bring me into the city with them. They own a bakery near the base of Lumiose Tower and twice a week I would get to go with them and help out at the shop,” she explained, a fond smile curving her lips at the memory.

“That sounds fun,” he said. She could feel his gaze burning into the side of her face but before she could ask what he was thinking about, Nurse Joy called for them. The pair returned to the front desk, where Nurse Joy handed Luka his Pokeball and Dedenne to Marinette, bidding them farewell and good luck in their next battle. The pair thanked her before heading out side by side to make their way out of the building in search of a late afternoon lunch.

“Why do you hate the city?” Marinette asked after several minutes of silence. Luka glanced down at her and shrugged.

“I don’t know… it’s too crowded. There are so many people here and never in a million years could you hope to know everyone. It’s different in smaller towns like Aquacorde and Vaniville. In smaller towns, everyone knows everyone and you get this sense of community that you can’t find in the big city,” he explained. It was the most she had heard him speak in one breath and watching him from the corner of her eye, she could tell he believed what he was saying wholeheartedly. Looking forward again she sighed, heart squeezing painfully as old memories battered at the walls of her mind.

“That also means everyone knows your secrets, though,” she said mournfully. 

  
  
  


Mari’s cornflower eyes widened in alarm, her pale cheeks reddening as she looked up at him. He thought about her words and he had to admit she was right. In small towns like the ones they had grown up in, secrets were practically nonexistent. Gossip spread faster than wildfires and it was hard to escape from prying eyes once the town knew something you didn’t want them to know. He still had nightmares about their neighbor, Mrs. Jacoby, asking him about a burn he had gotten in an unmentionable place when he was sixteen and his friends dared him to ride one of the champion Ponyta that were bred and raised by a fellow classmate's family. But Mari… she struck him as the type of person who kept her secrets close to her heart. She was closed off, a lone island in the middle of a vast ocean. He wondered why she insisted on isolating herself like that. Sure, it could be taxing living in a small town but the benefits far outweigh the downsides. In small towns like Aquacorde and Vaniville, if you were sick or injured you would quickly find a treasure trove full of people offering food, medicine, and well wishes. People in small towns might be suspicious of strangers and they might be a bunch of gossip mongers at heart, but they took care of their own. Mari, in comparison, seemed like the type of person who tried to go it alone, too stubborn and prideful to stop and ask for help even when she so desperately needed it.

“Do you have a lot of secrets?” He asked, watching as her steps faltered and her breath caught in her throat. She opened her mouth, no doubt to deny it but he spoke before she could. “I’m kidding. That’s hardly any of my business.” Her sigh of relief was barely audible but it made his lips quirk up into a smile.

“Why are you smiling like that?” She asked, the hint of suspicion in her tone causing him to chuckle.

“You’re a funny girl, Mari. I think I’m going to enjoy this partnership quite a bit,” he said honestly, his smile widening as she sputtered and turned cherry blossom pink. Yes, she was a funny girl indeed. But she was also brave, determined, and beautiful. He could see her struggles so very clearly, even if he didn’t know the specifics and yet she was still here, fighting valiantly for their spot in the UPS Tournament. He had to admire her tenacity and stubbornness. Facing forward once more, he decided to stop torturing the poor girl and instead focused on their surroundings once more. They were entering the heart of the Lumiose City Shopping District and together began to search for a place to eat in earnest. They eventually settled on a Curry Place that Mari assured him was to die for. It was a small, intimate little establishment with dim lighting and plush, comfortable booths. With the UPS Tournament going on, the restaurant was pretty deserted so they were seated right away by a hostess and handed menus and glasses of water.

“What do you recommend?” He asked, glancing up at the girl across the booth from him. She was studying the menu intently with her Dedenne, nose scrunched up, tip of her tongue poking out of the corner of her mouth as she scrutinized the options before her. It was ridiculously adorable, though he wisely kept that to himself. She seemed skittish enough without him adding his growing attraction to her to the mix. He didn’t want to scare her off.

“Depends, do you like spicy foods?” She questioned, an impish grin curving her lips as she looked up at him. He wrinkled his nose and shook his head, causing her to giggle. Such a bright, happy sound. He wasn’t sure if it was their win, or the fact that they were no longer at the UPS Headquarters (maybe a little bit of both), but she seemed a thousand times lighter and more at ease than she had appeared earlier.

“I would recommend a mild Yellow Curry then,” she said, a twinkle of mirth in her eyes.

“Do you like Spicy foods?” He asked curiously as he found the section she had indicated and began to browse his options.

“I can take the heat. My maman loves spicy foods and I was always trying to eat her food instead of the mild stuff my Papa preferred,” she explained.

“Your Papa and I have that in common,” he chuckled, shaking his head. Their Waitress chose that moment to arrive and ask for their orders. Luka decided on a basic yellow, coconut based curry with chicken while Mari chose a red masala beef curry for herself. The waitress scurried off and Luka found himself returning his gaze to his partner. She was nibbling on a piece of bread, occasionally breaking off small chunks to offer Mullo who was gobbling them up enthusiastically. “How long have you and Mullo been partners?” He found himself asking as the silence stretched between them. It was weird. Luka wasn’t typically the one for idle chit chat. He oftentimes spoke better with his guitar than with words which is why he had given up his Pokemon Journey relatively quickly to pursue music instead. Now, while the silence hadn’t been anywhere near awkward or strained, he found himself eager to talk to the girl across from him. To learn more about her, her quirks and habits and mannerisms.

“We aren’t, technically speaking. I just needed a change, you know?” She shrugged and scratched the pokemon behind one ear. Luka couldn’t imagine using any pokemon other than Sass as his main partner, but he could understand a need for change so he found himself nodding.

“Well, you two definitely work well together. How long have you had him?”

“Maybe two years now? He kind of showed up one day and never left,” she chuckled, lifting her cornflower eyes to meet his gaze. “You and Sass seem like you’ve been together a long time,” she added.

"It's hard to remember a time when I didn't have Sass at my side," he agreed with a wry grin. The conversation flowed from there until meals were brought out and conversation ceased in favor of eating. When they were done eating, Luka paid for both their meals despite Mari's protests, and the two made their way back out into the city. They wandered aimlessly for a bit but eventually turned back towards the headquarters. They needed to be back in time for their next match and it was likely about the time that the last of the first round battles were going on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lemme know what you think!


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kinda short but it was a ~~evil~~ good place to stop. Hope you enjoy!

Marinette and Luka were talking amicably as they re-entered the room where contestants were to await their next battle, so they didn't immediately notice the strange hush that had fallen over the room until someone told them to shut up.t up. Focusing on the room at large, Marinette noted that everyone seemed unusually glued to the television, their faces pensive. Sharing a glance with Luka, she quickly made her way through the room to the tv that Rena and Carapace were sitting in front of, taking the open spot next to her best friend while Luka stood beside the arm of the couch. Glancing around the room one more, she leaned close to her friend and asked, “what’s going on?” She tried to be quiet but someone nearby still shushed her. Rena jumped, apparently too engrossed in the television to notice their arrival.

“Someone is cosplaying as Chat Noir and calling himself CopyCat. Chat is furious,” she whispered, eyes sparkling excitedly. When she wasn’t Rena Rogue, her best friend was a local Journalist in Lumiose City by the name of Alya Cesaire and it was clear by the look on her face that she smelled an awesome story.

“Yeah, dudette. I’ve never seen my dude so mad. He stormed out of here with Ryuko a few minutes ago,” Carapace, also known as Nino Lahiffe or rising star DJ Bubbles, added with a shake of his head.

“Will you three shut up? The match is about to start!” Someone nearby snapped, earning a glare from Alya. She chose not to dignify that with a response and the four turned their gazes to the tv where CopyCat and his partner, a girl named Volpina, were about to face off against a pair of boys whose names Marinette hadn’t caught. The girl, Volpina, was tall, slim, and beautiful. She had model-worthy good looks with lightly tanned skin, chestnut brown hair and big, olive green eyes behind an orange mask. A matching bodysuit covered her from the neck down with black gloves and knee-high boots and a white chest and belly. Beside her stood a man who looked uncannily like Chat Noir. Even his face looked almost identical, if a bit more angular and he was a bit taller. But the mop of shaggy blonde hair, the green cat eyes, even the leather bodysuit was an almost perfect replica of Chat Noir’s. The pair both had looks of supreme confidence on their faces, while their opponents looked determined but a bit nervous. The announcer listed off the specifics of the battle once more before announcing the start of the match. Their opponents released their pokemon first, a Leavanny and an Espeon.

“Roxie, come out and play!” Volpina tossed her pokeball and in a hail of rose petals, a shiny Zoroark appeared. It was tall, taller than it’s trainer with charcoal fur covering its body and a thick mane of purple and red trailing down it’s back. The thicker fur around its neck and shoulders was blood red and it’s claws a deep violet. Golden eyes immediately zeroed in on its opponents and it tipped it’s head back and howled a challenge that had the other side shuffling nervously. Copycat stepped forward as well and smirked as he enlarged his Pokeball and tossed it up.

“Plague, show me your claws,” he called as the ball popped open. There were no flashy displays here, just a puff of red light taking on the form of an Umbreon. It made no attempt to show off the way the Zoroark did, it’s gaze coldly calculating as it eyeballed its opponents across the field. There was a beat of silence when everyone from the battlers to the audience to even the other competitors seemed to hold their collective breath as they waited to see who would make the first move.

"Leavanny, use X Scissor!"

"Espeon, use Swift!"

The two boys on the far side of the field apparently decided to make the first move, their pokemon leaping into action at their trainer's command. Leavanny rushed towards Zoroark head on, arms crossed in front of its body in preparation. Espeon took a more roundabout way, circling their opponents while they focused on the Leavanny. It looked like both of the hits would land, the pair leaping into the air at the same time and releasing their attacks. But Roxie and Plague were fast. Much faster than expected. Without a word from their trainers, they moved at the same time. Zoroark going left and Umbreon going right, causing the two opposing pokemons' attacks to clash with each other instead of their intended targets.

"Roxie, Flamethrower!"

"Plague, Dark Pulse!"

Roxie landed first, widening her stance and opening her muzzle as flames built up in her throat. Beside her, Plague's golden rings began to glow and his red eyes narrowed to slits. The two pokemon released their attacks simultaneously, the two moves seeming to fuse as they raced towards the pair struggling to right themselves. They weren't nearly fast enough and the force of the combined attack sent them flying across the battlefield. The two trainers looked nervous now as their pokemon slowly picked themselves up. Each attack alone would have been super effective to its intended target but combined it was a devastating blow and both pokemon took a lot of damage. It wasn't over yet though, not while Leavanny and Espeon were still standing and this time Copycat and Volpina didn't give them the chance to attack first.

"Plague, use bite on Espeon."

"Roxie, use Mega Punch on Leavanny!"

Again the two pokemon leaped forward simultaneously, so perfectly in sync it was almost like they were the same pokemon. The Zoroark attacked first, reaching her opponent a few seconds before Plague reached his own. Her hand glowed white and her claws curled into a fist and she hurled the punch at Leavanny with all her might. Leavanny was fast, dancing backward and narrowly dodging the attack once, twice, five times before Roxie finally managed to land the hit, her fist crashing into the cheek of the grass and bug type and sending her crashing into her trainer, knocking him off his feet in the process. Plague, in the meantime, was hot on Espeon's tail. The psychic type was a foot or so ahead of him, alternating between avoiding his attempts at attacking and using psybeam to deter him. The dark type was determined though, zigzagging to avoid her attacks while keeping right at her heels. She veered suddenly, perhaps hoping he would overshot but Plague cut her off, jaws clamping around her scruff and giving her several hard shakes before tossing her aside like a ragdoll. For her part, Espeon recovered a lot quicker than Leavanny and was on her feet in seconds and spitting mad. Her eyes met Plague's glowing blue and Plague froze as a dazed look came over his face. Copycat's eyes narrowed in suspicion. 

"Don’t let her attack, use swift!" He called. Plague shook his head, trying to clear away whatever fog had taken over his mind and tried to use the attack, but instead of shooting towards his opponent the stars circled back around and slammed into Plague, knocking him off his feet.

"Uh oh, folks! It looks like Espeon slipped a little confusion in there! Could this turn the battle in their favor or will CopyCat and Volpina come out on top!?" The MC cried through the stadium as Plague shook his head again in an attempt to clear it.

"Roxie, use Flamethrower to cover for Plague," Volpina called. Roxie leaped in front of the confused pokemon as their opponents converged, muzzle opening to release a stream of flames that had Leavanny and Espeon leaping back.

"Plague, try to snap out of it. Use bite," Copycat ordered. Plague tried to follow orders but only ended up snapping uselessly at his own tail causing both the audience and their opponents to chuckle.

"Roxie use-"

"Roxie use shadowball on Plague!" Copycat ordered, cutting off his partner. Volpina and Roxie stared at him dumbfounded.

"What's this, folks? Has Copycat already given up?"

"Are you crazy?" Volpina hissed.

"It might help him snap out of the confusion," Copycat hissed back. Volpina looked dubiously between Copycat and Plague, who now had his head pressed to the ground and was walking around in circles before sighing. 

"This is never going to work but you're the boss. Roxie, do it," she ordered. Roxie still looked perplexed but did as her trainer asked. Her muzzle parted, shadows gathering into a seething spherical mass just in front of her nose and mouth before releasing to slam into Plague's face just as he lifted his head. The Umbreon blinked, appearing almost dumbfounded before shaking the attack off as a new focus came into his eyes.

"I can't believe it folks, that actually worked! Unbreon appears to be back in the game once more," the MC crowed, exciting the crowd until the cheers were so thunderous they drowned out all else. Plague turned and leveled a harsh glare at Espeon who took a nervous step back.

"Before they can attack, Espeon use Psychic Fangs!"

"Leavanny, use Leaf Storm!"

"Let's finish this. Plague, Dark Pulse."

"Roxie, use Flamethrower one last time!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cliffhangers, AmIRight? 😂😂😂😬😬😬 *cue evil laughter*

**Author's Note:**

> Lemme know what you think! Your feedback encourages me to write more, which means quicker chapters so drop a comment below!


End file.
